robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Insane Roblox Player (Fake Story)
I got this idea from a phone call im having. The Meet I was playing some Jailbreak on Roblox. Then I saw a guy in the corner. I went up to him and then he teleported behind me. He was a cop but he also was a prisoner and crimanal at the same time. He got a gun, but this time the gun was not that normal. It was a gun that was glitchy. Then he threw a grenade at me. I exploded and died. I respawned in a cell like normal. But when I opened the drawer (To look for items) I saw a note. It was a note from a horror game... you probaly know which horror game. Just if you dont, it said HELP ME and it was from slenderman. (The game not actully the real slenderman.) The cell opened and I went out. I saw a cop that had a gun infront of me. He then shot me till I died. The cop became prisoner. Then I looked behind me. The player that was glitchy was behind me. He then started to walk in circles. He then started to say disturbing messages. He then left the game. I then just tried to forget about it. Then I left the game. The Crazy Part I then heard a knock on my door. I went down and opened it. Then the door shut. I then heard a scream. I looked out the window and I saw somebody. I dont know what it was but it was creepy. It then grabbed out a knife. He started to look around. He then saw me. He walked slowly to the door. I ran upstairs onto the computer. I quickly turned on Roblox and joined on Jailbreak. I then heard banging. Then I started to hear moaning. I quickly became a prisoner and then I ran downstairs. The things was gone. I went back upstairs and continued playing Jailbreak. Then I heard a strange noise from the game. I drove over to the bank. I saw a body on the floor. Then it started to say things. It was very jumbled but I was able to hear this. "He is in the bank... get him quickly... to save us all..." I then went into the bank. I saw a person robbing the bank. Then alot of cops ran into the bank. I said this: "I was told to go here and to save us all." The cops replied with this. "Ok we will find the person." The cops then went to the vault. Then I saw there bodys flind into the wall. I went into the vault and shot the person who flung them to the wall. Then I left the game. I then saw something. that was horrifying. The End I then saw a dead body in my yard. I called 911 and gave themt this call. Cop: "911 what's your emergncy?" Me: "There is a dead guy in my yard." Cop: "Who is the dead body?" Me: "I dont know." Cop: "Do you know how he died?" Me: "I played Roblox and killed somebody in a game and then I saw the dead body." Cop: "What was his name?" Me: "I dont know but I do know his Roblox name." Me: "InsanePlayer385" Cop: "How old was he or her?" Me: "I dont know but it was not human." Cop: "What was it?" Me: "A creepy entity." Cop: "We'll be there." Minutes later the cops arrived. They studied the body. They brought it to a lab. They then called me again. Cop: "We have found the entity's name." Me: "What is it?" Cop: "LabEX-29." Then Everything was back to nomal. It was finally over. THE END